Phantom
by Charlieishere
Summary: Clockwork declares that Danny Phantom is destined to become the next Ghost King. And no one, not even the ghost bot himself is happy to hear about it. With a thousand new reasons to see the ghost boy brought down, will our favorite halfa be able to survive this time?


_Danny Fenton was just 14 when he parents built a very strange machine._

It was called the ghost portal. An interdimensional transportation device designed to use the same ecto-radioactive material that was constantly polluting earth, to tear back the veil leading to their side. A mysterious and previously non transversable world known only, in theory, as, The Ghost Zone. A limbo-like dimension holding potential to answering the question that plagues each of our very existence.

 _Designed to view a world unseen._

Only see, at first. Being as clumsy and loveable as they are, many did not dive the Fenton's the respect they outright deserved, both in their social and scientific communities. Many of the beings that occupied this parallel dimension were hostile to say the least. In their earliest observations, the fentons realized that the combination of their deadly biological defenses and their absolute disdain for human life, was a match made somewhere far from the eyes of whatever god was supposed to be watching over them. They knew before ever learning more about the ghost-like beings at their core, the fentons would first need to learn how to best defend themselves.

 _When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit._

They thought it for the best. They acted as confident as they dared with all their scientific advancements in the capture and repulsion of ecto-radioactive bio-material. More likely than not, they were ill suited to actually traverse the strange dimension, let alone open the door to it. Discouraged, they left the experiment alone, promising themselves to tackle it once again, when they were ready.

 _Then Danny took a look inside of it_.

Some people say, "It's easier to find passion in the workplace, if you are passionate about your work." This was especially true for the Fentons. Meeting in college, fascinated by their niche interest in the fringe hypotheticals related to the travel between dimensions and the biodiversive life they may find there. It led to long nights of heated discussion. Arguments that brought new perspective and ideas to a dried well of inspiration. Eventually long nights turned to dinner, turned to coffee, turned to a night over, turned to a romance filled with as much stimulation mentally and emotionally as physically. Married shortly after college, the Fentons had two beautiful, brilliant, and loved children.

Jazmine and Daniel Fenton made their parents happy just by being alive. Madeline and Jack Fenton were overjoyed however when their son Danny, and his friends Sam and Tucker, were excited and willing to attend this attempt at their greatest invention

 _There was a great big flash_

People would later question whether or not Jack Fenton was an idiot. I assure you he was not. The original designs for the Ghost Portal as they had jokingly called it, was to include the long tunnel as a secondary form of decontamination. They didn't yet know what exposure to ecto radiation did to the human body. So when Daniel Fenton pressed the On Switch inside, he thought he was still safe. No one in their world could have predicted what would have happened. Only I could. As is my power, my curse.

 _Everything just changed_

Truly everything.

 _His molecules got all rearranged_

Rearranged, evaporated and restructured, destroyed and reformed, whatever you wish to call it. Regardless, it was pain. A pain of being torn, ripped into the smallest parts of your being. Then his core, his soul, his living essence was fused with something indescribable. It was cold but moved inside like fire. It burned but felt calming to the mind. It made you different, but made you more whole than you had ever been before. The very essence of the ghost zone was in him now. Not ectoplasm, not exposure poisoning, pure essence. What that meant, only I could fathom, and only when I realized my place in fate.

 _When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes._

Naturally, such a biochemically and psychologically altering experience would alter one's form physically. Humans had been aware of mutagens and the acute biodiversity among their kind that could classify many of their kind as non-human. This was something else though. Something of our kind. Something of our legend. A halfa. A ghost who could live like a human, a soul of two forms. Not one of us, not one of them. Something more. Something great.

 _He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly. He was much more unique than the other guys._

More unique than the other halfas, the other ghosts, the other humans. This was something truly new to this or any other world. Blessed with our powers, but also those of the human world. He would be great.

 _It was then danny knew what he had to do_

A mission set on by himself.

 _He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through_

Keeping a war between dimensions at bay.

 _He's here to fight for me and you_

He will lead us. He will lead you. He will be our king. So it is written on this. The last path for the future that I would dare hope to come true.


End file.
